1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a self-adhesive bulletin board assembly including a bulletin board and a transparent sheet with two opposite surfaces coated with an adhesive material.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,665 discloses a conventional self-adhesive bulletin board assembly which employs adhesive strip elements on a front side of a bulletin board for repeatedly attaching and removing items, such as notes, schedules, coupons, pens, keys, and the like, without using pins or tacks. Each strip element includes a tacky adhesive portion for attachment of the items. A non-tacky indentation is defined between two adjacent strip elements, and facilitates removal of the item attached to the two adjacent strip elements.
Japanese Laid-Open No. 2001-142381 discloses another conventional self-adhesive bulletin board normally includes a sheet-type substrate with two opposite surfaces, each of which is coated with an adhesive layer. The surfaces of the bulletin board are covered with protecting sheets so as to protect the adhesive layers prior to use. In use, the substrate is removed from the protecting sheets, and is adhesively attached to a support surface, such as a wall, by the adhesive layer on one of the opposite surfaces of the substrate, thereby permitting attachment of items, such as notes and posters, to the adhesive layer on the other one of the opposite surfaces of the substrate without using pins or tacks.
In order to be attractive, the conventional self-adhesive bulletin boards may be printed with patterns thereon. However, the patterns on the conventional self-adhesive bulletin boards are in pre-printed patterns, which normally could not best fit to individual user""s interests. It is possible to have personalized printed patterns printed on the other one of the surfaces of the substrate to enhance the attractive appearance of the bulletin board. However, it would be laborious and costly to manufacture the personalized bulletin board as such, since the manufacturing process would require preparation of printing plates for printing patterns, such as scenery and pictures of famous people, onto the other one of the surfaces prior to the coating of the adhesive layer thereon. Because of the inconvenience, the low flexibility, and the high cost of the process, the conventional self-adhesive bulletin board is unsuitable and infeasible for a personalized product.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a self-adhesive bulletin board assembly that is capable of overcoming the aforesaid drawbacks.
According to the present invention, there is provided a self-adhesive bulletin board assembly that comprises: a bulletin board with opposite first and second surfaces, the second surface being coated with a first adhesive layer that is adapted to be attached to a support surface, the first surface being printable; a first protecting sheet with opposite first and second surfaces that are coated with a release agent, the first surface of the first protecting sheet being releasably attached to the first adhesive layer so as to protect the first adhesive layer prior to use; a transparent sheet with opposite first and second surfaces that are coated with second and third adhesive layers, respectively, the second adhesive layer being adhesively attached to the second surface of the first protecting sheet; and a second protecting sheet with a surface coated with a release agent. The surface of the second protecting sheet is releasably attached to the third adhesive layer so as to protect the third adhesive layer prior to use. The transparent sheet is capable of visually exposing the first surface of the bulletin board when removed from the first and second protecting sheets and attached to the first surface of the bulletin board by one of the second and third adhesive layers.